Dammit Jane!
by mpenguin15
Summary: What Lisbon truly thinks of Jane, or, what she lets herself think about Jane.


Dammit Jane!

Another case closed.

Even though it was truly all thanks to Jane that they caught the murder, instead of feeling gratitude all Lisbon could feel towards the man was frustration, annoyance, and anger.

_Dammit Jane!_ She cursed him angrily, signing off at another paper that stated that there was a complaint filed against Jane and the CBI. _Why can't you just keep your mouth shut? Or at least consider how people's feelings might get hurt before you go off insulting them!_

_And why, oh why, is it always me getting all the heat!_ Lisbon thought angrily, remembering how earlier today she was scolded at for Jane's comments while he sat idly by, not even getting a single blow. It was always like that.

Dammit! It was only a matter of time until a rich important family wanted to see someone was being punished simply because Jane was telling them the brutal truth in a blunt unfeeling way; and it wasn't going to be him that was going to be kicked out. No, it'll be her. Because he was an important asset, a one in a kind asset, and she was simply another cop whom they could easily replace. And that wasn't fair! She worked hard for this job, she loved this job, she spent her _whole life_ on this job! And it was all going to be thrown away by Jane.

With a frustrated sigh, Lisbon tossed the finished complaint file to the side and picked up a new one, cursing her luck that this case had a lot of rich families involved.

_Oh why Jane must you always target the rich and important ones! Sure, I know that they're annoying and arrogant,_ Lisbon thought to herself, making a conversation between her and Jane in her head, _but I mean, you really can't do that! And it's pretty hypocritical that __you're__ the one point that out! _And then of course, Lisbon knew what would happen next. Though in her head, Jane would say he's sorry and promise that he'll not do it next time, in real life he would just make some witty comment and smile that fantastic smile of his and Lisbon's anger would just melt away.

_Dammit Jane!_ Lisbon thought angrily, shaking her head to whip out the mental image of him smiling.

_Stop doing that! _

_Doing what?_ The Jane in her head asked, still smiling.

_Stop smiling! _

_Why? It's not doing any harm. In fact, I think it's making things better._

_Cause I'm pissed off at you and I don't feel like forgiving you yet!_

_Ah, come on! How would my smile affect your mood?_

_Cause you're so freaking cute when you smile!_

Lisbon tensed up in surprise at that comment in her head, feeling panic rise up from the anger and annoyance.

Lately she's been doing that. Just random comments about how cute or handsome he is. _But I can't think about him like that_, Lisbon thought angrily shaking her head again. _Jane's Jane, and anyway, I don't want him away. I don't have feelings for him. I don't love him or am interested in him any way like that. Sure, he has a killer smile, knows what to say to make me feel better, is really handsome, sometimes acts so cute, and has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. But I don't like him like that!_ Lisbon shouted in her mind, trying her best to shake the image of his eyes out of her mind. _He's annoying, and self-centered, and so arrogant and selfish, and the biggest ass I've ever known! Really, once he leaves, I'll be better off, plus my job will be more secure. That's all that matters, that and that he'll be released from his guilt and obsession over Red John and can finally move on in his life. He'll finally be happy and free._

The thought of a free Jane made her stop and smile for a bit. He's got her so worried sometime that he hasn't been the only one not being able to sleep some nights. Recently she's gotten to the point that she herself will climb out of bed and start digging through the clues, trying to find something they may have missed, until she drops from exhaustion. She wanted to help him be free. So much so that she promised to herself, on the day when Jane told her that Red John was still alive, that she was going to get to Red John before he could. She had to be the one to capture him, even if she had to kill him to do it. Because if Jane got himself locked up in jail for the rest of his life, he's was never going to be free. Mentally nor physically. He needed the chance to move on.

_But that's in the future_. Lisbon thought with a huff turning her thoughts back to the present. _As of this moment, I'm stuck here shifting through these complaints…_

Picking the fresh one up, she flip through the pages, and then looked at the papers stacked on her desk. Three more to go plus this one. Letting out a frustrated moan, Lisbon was struck with sudden thoughts on how to punish him for this.

A sudden knock sounded from the doorframe of her office, knocking her out of her daydreams and turned her head to see who was it. Her heart, to her annoyance, skipped a beat like it's been doing recently when it recognized, of course, the man who caused this mess in the first place.

"Pizza's here." He grinned happily and Lisbon felt her anger already starting to slip.

Hell, if it was going to bail on her, she wasn't giving up on it without a fight. Giving him a glare, she shrugged and returned to the complaint.

"Come now Lisbon, you can't be mad at me forever."

"Yeah, watch." Lisbon growled, realizing how childish it was after she said it.

But Jane just laughed and walked over to the couch where he sat down, "If I said I was sorry, would you forgive me?"

"Hm. I'd love to see you say sorry to these people. But if you refused to pay a speeding ticket, I highly doubt you'd say sorry to them."

"Meh, of course I wouldn't say sorry to them" He answered rolling his eyes.

"Then why offer!" Lisbon almost shouted, but not angrily for it was hard to keep the smile off her face when with Jane.

Jane smiled and said, "No, no, no, I didn't mean say sorry to _them_. I meant say sorry to _you_."

"Oh, like that would be any different."

"Why, of course it would. I would mean it first of all."

"No you wouldn't."

"Oh, I'm hurt." Jane said, looking sincerely hurt as he said this, "You think I don't appreciate all the crap you have to take for me?"

Lisbon caught his gaze and stared into his marvelous blue eyes for how long she didn't know. But one thing she did know was that he was telling the truth, he did appreciate it and was genuinely sorry.

"Well then show it, do these papers for me." Lisbon grinned waving the paper in the air.

Jane, seeing that Lisbon had forgiven him, smiled back and teased, "Why, my dear, I said I would apologized to you, I didn't say I would create a miracle for you."

"Jane you ass!" Lisbon said, though a smile twinkled in her eyes, "I don't know why I put up with you!"

"I believe you said it was something like I 'close a lot of cases.'" Jane grinned as he stood up and made his way to the door, "So case closed pizza is out here. Don't wait long or it'll get cold."

Shaking her head though the smile was still in tact, Lisbon looked back down at the complaint, her anger at Jane had suddenly vanished.

_Dammit Jane!_


End file.
